


Приду, когда позовешь

by PrettyPenny



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Pheromones
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>От Стайлза вкусно пахнет и Дерека это беспокоит. А потом у них случается секс. Весьма своеобразный секс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приду, когда позовешь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [come to you when you call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/363002) by [anothershower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothershower/pseuds/anothershower). 



> Спасибо рисоватору за вычитку!

Наконец-то Дерек стал Альфой, и это какой-то кошмар.

Нянчась с кучкой тинэйджеров, он по достоинству оценил терпение Лоры и понял, сколько нервов ей попортил. Опьяненные новой силой подростки поглощены только собой. Неужели он был так же переполнен гормонами? Скотт не может мыслить здраво, чтобы разобраться в своих отношениях с девчонкой Арджентов (Дерек знает, что в один прекрасный день ему придется сделать это самому, но пока проще не думать об этом), а Лидия и Джексон трахаются столько же, сколько и грызутся друг с другом.

Однако Стайлз хуже всех. Он один сплошной клубок гормонов без возможности выпустить их наружу. Дерек отчаянно желает запихнуть его между Лидией и Джексоном, просто чтобы на какое-то время избавиться от него, но не может этого сделать — все же он хочет видеть Стайлза целым и невредимым. 

Дереку интересно, неужели теперь в его обязанности входит быть сводней? Однако после недель ожидания, когда же мальчишка предпримет хоть что-нибудь, например, пойдет и найдет человека, готового трахнуться, это кажется необходимым. У Стайлза подходящий возраст и у него не должно возникнуть проблем, если, конечно, он сможет держать свой рот закрытым хотя бы пару минут.

Он проводит бесконечное количество времени, слушая пустую болтовню Стайлза, пытаясь понять, какое имя звучит чаще остальных, чтобы потом перенаправить его подростковую энергию на этого человека. Тогда Дерек смог бы вздохнуть свободно, не задыхаясь от гормонов и не возбуждаясь. Он стаскивает телефон Стайлза и просматривает список вызовов. «Ненавязчиво» интересуется у Эллисон, Лидии и, в минуту отчаяния, у Скотта — ни один из них не оказывается полезен.

Одни и те же имена, снова и снова. _Их_ имена.

Стайлз продолжает распространять безответное желание, пока остальные оставляют следы своей сексуальной жизни повсюду, а несчастный и неудовлетворенный Дерек вынужден быть в центре всего этого. 

Он не доверяет щенкам, а это значит, что ему и дальше придется изображать из себя няньку и устраивать совместные ночевки в полнолуние, со спальными мешками, сваленными в гостиной — ни один из них так и был использован, но Лидии и Эллисон, кажется, нравится сама идея. А компанию ему составит шумно дышащий подросток, который будет чувствовать себя как дома и перевернет все вверх дном.

— И значит, тренер орал все время, прикинь, совершенно взбесился из-за крови… — говорит Стайлз, не подозревая, что в миле отсюда Джексон зарылся Лидии между ног, а Эллисон шарит у Скотта в штанах на заднем сидении отцовского автомобиля, припаркованного у обгоревшего остова, который Дерек до сих пор называет своим домом. И он ничего не может поделать, не может справиться со всей этой хренью и полной луной. 

Он хватает Стайлза, закрывая рукой рот, и впечатывает в стену, так сильно, что вокруг клубится мелкодисперсная пыль. Он смог расслышать: «Боже мой», и даже если это не так, он чувствует каждое движение губ Стайлза напротив своей ладони.

— У тебя должен быть кто-то, — Дерек знает, что у него загорелись глаза и удлинились клыки, но не может остановиться. Какого черта он решил, что не сорвется этой ночью? — Ты не можешь приходить сюда, когда так пахнешь, ты понял?

Если бы он был в своем уме, он бы с большей угрозой зарылся носом Стайлзу в шею, вдыхая запах паники, страха и свежий всплеск возбуждения. Этот запах всегда стелется вслед за Стайлзом, как дешевый одеколон.

Дерек трется открытым ртом о пульс и чувствует, как Стайлз тоже открывает рот под его ладонью и тяжело втягивает воздух, влажно, горячо и совершенно неподобающе, как и все остальное связанное с мальчишкой. Это не поцелуй: он только дышит, пробует, касается, ровно до того момента, пока Стайлз не содрогается всем телом, вжимая бедра Дереку в руку, которую он и не собирался прижимать к паху мальчишки, и кончает, кусая его ладонь, как будто это может заглушить стон. 

Проблема тут же разрастается, потому что запах непереносимо усиливается. Дерек чувствует, как он впитывается в стены, одежду и кожу, так глубоко, что потребуются дни, чтобы избавиться от него. Он жалобно воет и опускает руку, которой зажимал Стайлзу рот, чтобы было легче сорвать мокрые джинсы. 

— О боже, — скулит Стайлз, но расставляет ноги и полностью откидывается к стене. Он частит «боже, боже», когда Дерек опускается на колени и утыкается носом в расстегнутую ширинку.

Здесь запах лучше, сильнее и чище, и Дерек вдыхает его жадно, полной грудью, и стягивает со Стайлза джинсы вместе с бельем. Его член уже начал опадать, но это нормально, Стайлзу только шестнадцать и ему не понадобится много времени, чтобы опять возбудиться. Подняв край рубашки, Дерек начинает облизывать запачканный спермой член и с удивлением чувствует, как Стайлз подается ему навстречу. 

Он слишком нетерпелив, чтобы как следует выполнить то, за что взялся, а Стайлз совершенно не может стоять на ногах, поэтому Дерек кладет его на пол, неистово целуя и кусая кожу. Мантра Стайлза меняется на «Дерек, блядь, боже, блядь». 

— Сними рубашку, — говорит Дерек и сильно прижимает ребро ладони к своему возбужденному члену, пока Стайлз выполняет его просьбу. Дерек уже не чертов тинэйджер, и он очень сомневается, что Стайлза впечатлит, если он точно так же кончит себе в штаны. 

В доме холодно, но не настолько, и это значит, что дрожь Стайлза связана не с температурой, а с тем, как Дерек за плечи вжимает его в покореженный дощатый пол. Он смотрит, как Стайлз нерешительно поднимает руку, останавливаясь у края футболки Дерека.  
— Только штаны, — уточняет Дерек и одобрительно улыбается, когда Стайлз опускает руку ниже и с неуклюжей жадностью начинает возиться с ширинкой.

Дерек впивается пальцами в пол, оставляя борозды на давно загубленных досках. Как будто это может придать ему терпения. Дерек беззвучно открывает рот, когда Стайлз наконец обхватывает пальцами его член — единственный, кто издает звуки в этой комнате, сейчас лежит под ним. 

Угол неудачный, но когда Стайлз начинает с силой дрочить и двигать бедрами в ответ, Дерек закрывает глаза и тяжело дышит, сосредотачиваясь на ощущениях. Ему хорошо, но он знает, как будет еще лучше; повернуть Стайлза, подготовить его ртом и пальцами, заставить мальчишку умолять, перед тем как скользнуть внутрь. Это не заняло бы много времени, но не сегодня, не когда Стайлз заведен до предела и Дерек кормится с него, как вампир. 

Закрыв глаза, он рычит и часто дышит Стайлзу в щеку — ему мало одних только рук.  
— Повернись, — бросает он, отстраняясь на пару дюймов.  
В глазах Стайлза испуг и восхищение, что хорошо, учитывая всю ситуацию.  
— Я не думаю… — начинает он, поднимая руки и упираясь Дереку в грудь, но теряет слова.  
— Я не собираюсь тебя трахать. Просто… Боже, ты может послушать меня хотя бы раз? — Дерек наваливается на него всем телом и трется членом о член Стайлза, как обещание того, что он может сделать. 

Этого достаточно, чтобы заставить Стайлза двигаться. Неуклюже, штаны все еще болтаются вокруг его икр. Он пытается их стянуть, но ему мешает обувь. У Дерека заканчивается терпение. Он переворачивает Стайлза и ставит на колени, укусив за плечо, когда ему кажется, что мальчишка может дернуться в сторону. 

Дерек протягивает руку и слегка прижимает ее к животу Стайлза, мокрому от выступившей смазки. Он просовывает свой член между бедрами Стайлза и давится воздухом, когда Стайлз инстинктивно подается назад. Он вбивается в тепло, заключенное между сжатых ног Стайлза, сжимает рукой его член и просто держит. Стайлз трется о руку, и Дерек рычит, все еще зажимая кожу зубами. 

Стайлз издает отчаянный звук и после него уже не может заткнуться. Он вздыхает и стонет, как порнозвезда, только лучше, потому что он пытается приглушить свои стоны, спрятав голову в изгибе руки. 

— Давай, — говорит Дерек, проводя большим пальцем по головке члена Стайлза, размазывая влагу, пока тот подается ему навстречу. Это не занимает много времени, и Дерек продолжает вбиваться в пространство между бедрами Стайлза, сперма течет между пальцами, пока оргазм не обрушивается на него, как удар под дых. Он рычит и замирает, покрывая Стайлза семенем еще больше. Запах секса распространяется по всему дому.

Дерек перекатывает их в сторону. Гладит своими грязными руками Стайлзу живот, чтобы унять дрожь в мышцах. Это срабатывает, или же на мальчишку просто накатывается усталость. Остатки напряжения уходят, и он плавится в его руках. 

— Какого хрена, — произносит Стайлз, но не пытается вырваться, и Дерек решает не обращать внимания на внезапную вспышку вины где-то глубоко внутри. — Нет, правда, какого хрена?

— Догадайся сам, идиот, — почти добродушно отвечает Дерек. От шока Стайлз затыкается, и Дерек с наслаждением проводит следующую минуту в тишине.

— Я… хорошо. Могу я спросить почему?

Это обоснованное требование, тем более Дерек не так давно уже объяснял это самому себе.  
— Ты все время пахнешь сексом. Это раздражает.  
После напряженной паузы он добавляет:  
— На самом деле, не думаю, что это помогло.

И тут Стайлз начинает смеяться, что в сложившейся ситуации можно считать хорошим знаком. Дерек гладит его все медленнее и, наконец, останавливается. 

Тишина не длится долго.  
— Мне стоит одеться?

Дерек распахивает глаза, гадая, когда успел их закрыть, и хмыкает:  
— Если хочешь.

Стайлз кивает и пробегается пальцами по обнимающей его руке.  
— А если не оденусь, мы можем потом друг другу отсосать?

Дерек пожимает плечами. Он точно уверен, что минет и наличие одежды не являются взаимоисключающими понятиями.


End file.
